1. Field of the Invention
The current invention concerns novel antiinflammatory and antineoplastic 10-deazaaminopterin compounds. In particular, the invention concerns heteroaroyl-10-deazaaminopterins and 10-alkenyl or 10-alkynyl-10-deazaaminopterins having pronounced antiinflammatory activity, antileukemic and antitumorigenic activity, as well as a method for treatment of inflammatory diseases, leukemia and tumors. Pharmaceutical compositions containing these heteroaroyl-10-deazaaminopterin compounds are also disclosed. The invention further concerns a process for preparation of these compounds.